othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Anime
Ongoing topic series created by Mac Arrowny starting in April 2009. Results: Legend of the Galactic Heroes (27 votes) - 9.41 Hajime no Ippo (39 votes) - 9.37 Saint Seiya (28 votes) - 9.37 Detroit Metal City (26 votes) - 9.36 Sword of the Stranger (34 votes) - 9.34 Kara no Kyoukai 5: Paradox Spiral (32 votes) - 9.34 Cardcaptor Sakura (47 votes) - 9.31 Mushishi (29 votes) 9.30 Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (62 votes) - 9.28 GaoGaiGar (33 votes) - 9.28 Maria-sama ga Miteru (19 votes) - 9.25 Mononoke (TV) (13 votes) - 9.23 Gungrave (45 votes) - 9.22 Fist of the North Star - (20 votes) - 9.21 Hellsing Ultimate - (31 votes) - 9.19 NANA - (9 votes) - 9.19 Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-hen - (26 votes) - 9.18 Princess Mononoke - (34 votes) - 9.18 Bible Black (58 votes) - 9.13 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (48 votes) - 9.12 Saki (25 votes) - 9.11 Nausicaa (25 votes) - 9.11 Aria (36 votes) - 9.10 Princess Tutu (15 votes) - 9.10 Welcome to the NHK (54 votes) - 9.10 Kaiji (32 votes) - 9.09 La Maison en Petits Cubes (13 votes) - 9.09 The Girl Who Leapt through Time (42 votes) - 9.08 Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (27 votes) - 9.07 Mahoraba (9 votes) - 9.06 Cromartie High School (39 votes) - 9.06 Baccano! (44 votes) - 9.05 Mazinger Z (13 votes) - 9.04 Hikaru no Go (16 votes) - 9.03 Yu Yu Hakusho (61 votes) - 9.03 Giant Robo (21 votes) - 9.02 ef ~ a tale of memories (20 votes) - 9.00 ef (18 votes) - 8.99 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (44 votes) - 8.97 Slayers (26 votes) - 8.96 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (59 votes) - 8.95 Spirited Away (68 votes) - 8.94 Gankutsuou (35 votes) - 8.94 Ouran High School Host Club (52 votes) - 8.93 Spice and Wolf (46 votes) - 8.92 Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (135 votes) - 8.91 Sengoku Basara (32 votes) - 8.91 Kara no Kyoukai 3: Remaining Sense of Pain (26 votes) - 8.91 Kino's Journey (23 votes) - 8.89 Honey and Clover (27 votes) - 8.89 Cowboy Bebop (80 votes) - 8.87 Monster (48 votes) - 8.86 Kaleido Star (17 votes) - 8.85 Samurai Champloo (55 votes) - 8.83 Laputa: Castle in the Sky (26 votes) - 8.83 Death Note (65 votes) - 8.82 G Gundam (54 votes) - 8.81 Read or Die OVA (22 votes) - 8.80 Perfect Blue (24 votes) - 8.79 Digimon Adventure 01 (38 votes) - 8.75 Kara no Kyoukai 4: Hollow Shrine (26 votes) - 8.72 Yakitate!! Japan (25 votes) - 8.72 Azumanga Daioh (60 votes) - 8.71 Turn A Gundam (24 votes) - 8.71 Genshiken (23 votes) - 8.70 BECK (25 votes) - 8.70 Digimon Savers (31 votes) - 8.69 Kamichu! (16 votes) - 8.68 Utawarerumono (20 votes) - 8.68 Mobile Suit Gundam 08th MS Team (32 votes) - 8.68 Haibane Renmei (30 votes) - 8.67 Scrapped Princess (30 votes) - 8.67 Chrono Crusade (25 votes) - 8.66 Nodame Cantabile (26 votes) - 8.65 Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (32 votes) - 8.65 Ga-Rei Zero (31 votes) - 8.65 Eve no Jikan (13 votes) - 8.65 Eden of the East (43 votes) - 8.63 Kekkaishi (13 votes) - 8.62 Tokyo Godfathers (17 votes) - 8.62 Natsume Book of Friends (11 votes) - 8.61 Kanon 2006 (42 votes) - 8.61 Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight (5 votes) - 8.60 Millennium Actress (17 votes) - 8.59 My Neighbor Totoro (22 votes) - 8.59 Full Moon wo Sagashite (6 votes) - 8.58 Akagi (28 votes) - 8.55 Black Lagoon (38 votes) - 8.54 Sketchbook ~full color'S~ (14 votes) - 8.54 Clannad (41 votes) - 8.54 Golden Boy (41 votes) - 8.54 Code Geass (109 votes) - 8.53 Ergo Proxy (24 votes) - 8.52 Rurouni Kenshin (43 votes) - 8.51 One Outs (20 votes) - 8.50 Rose of Versailles (12 votes) - 8.50 Story of Saiunkoku (11 votes) - 8.50 Pani Poni Dash! (29 votes) - 8.47 Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (18 votes) - 8.46 GTO (36 votes) - 8.44 Gunbuster (23 votes) - 8.43 Minami-ke (23 votes) - 8.43 Martian Successor Nadesico (22 votes) - 8.43 Berserk (38 votes) - 8.43 Dragon Ball (50 votes) - 8.42 ef ~ a tale of melodies (18 votes) - 8.41 Hatsu Inu (22 votes) - 8.41 Darker than Black - (42 votes) - 8.40 Fullmetal Alchemist (56 votes) - 8.40 Bartender (9 votes) - 8.39 Lovely Complex (23 votes) - 8.39 Yugioh: Duel Monsters (62 votes) - 8.38 Eureka Seven (59 votes) - 8.37 Crest/Banner of the Stars (21 votes) - 8.36 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya (82 votes) - 8.35 D.Gray-Man (22 votes) - 8.35 Godannar (16 votes) - 8.34 Devilman (OVA) (6 votes) - 8.33 Planetes (21 votes) - 8.33 Voices of a Distant Star (31 votes) - 8.29 Outlaw Star (44 votes) - 8.29 Dennou Coil (21 votes) - 8.29 Captain Harlock (14 votes) - 8.29 Twelve Kingdoms (24 votes) - 8.27 Big O (34 votes) - 8.26 Vandread (22 votes) - 8.25 Paranoia Agent (23 votes) - 8.22 Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (39 votes) - 8.22 Neon Genesis Evangelion (62 votes) - 8.21 The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzimiya (25 votes) - 8.21 Last Exile (24 votes) - 8.21 School Rumble (29 votes) - 8.21 Kara no Kyoukai 6: Oblivion Recorder (27 votes) - 8.20 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (49 votes) - 8.19 Diebuster (30 votes) - 8.19 Kara no Kyoukai 2: Murder Speculation Part 1 (25 votes) - 8.19 Gundam Wing (56 votes) - 8.19 xxxHOLiC (16 votes) - 8.16 New Getter Robo (23 votes) - 8.15 Paradise Kiss (10 votes) - 8.15 Shion no Ou (13 votes) - 8.15 Soukyuu no Fafner (12 votes) - 8.15 Tower of Druaga - Aegis of Uruk (10 votes) - 8.15 Akikan! (26 votes) - 8.15 Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (37 votes) - 8.14 Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori (7 votes) - 8.14 RahXephon (25 votes) - 8.13 Kaze no Stigma (22 votes) - 8.13 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (33 votes) - 8.12 Gun x Sword (25 votes) - 8.10 Mazinkaiser (10 votes) - 8.10 Trigun (61 votes) - 8.09 Hunter x Hunter (27 votes) - 8.08 Ah! My Goddess OVA (11 votes) - 8.07 Michiko to Hatchin (14 votes) - 8.07 One Piece (101 votes) - 8.06 Zeta Gundam (21 votes) - 8.05 .hack//SIGN (29 votes) - 8.03 Paprika (19 votes) - 8.03 Mobile Suit Gundam (11 votes) - 8.00 The Place Promised in Our Early Days (21 votes) - 7.99 Tower of Druaga (18 votes) - 7.98 Whisper of the Heart (15 votes) - 7.97 Revolutionary Girl Utena (14 votes) - 7.96 Vision of Escaflowne (23 votes) - 7.96 Lucky Star (66 votes) - 7.95 Now and Then, Here and There (27 votes) - 7.94 His and Her Circumstances (15 votes) - 7.93 Tekkonkinkreet (9 votes) - 7.92 Gunslinger Girl 1 (36 votes) - 7.90 Gundam 00 (48 votes) - 7.89 Ah! My Goddess TV (15 votes) - 7.89 Howl's Moving Castle (28 votes) - 7.88 Full Metal Panic! (47 votes) - 7.88 Macross Frontier (39 votes) - 7.87 Chi's Sweet Home (10 votes) - 7.85 Fantastic Children (10 votes) - 7.85 5cm/s (35 votes) - 7.84 Kara no Kyoukai 1: Overlooking View (26 votes) - 7.83 Noein (24 votes) - 7.83 Rozen Maiden (23 votes) - 7.83 Ghost Hunt (13 votes) - 7.81 Serial Experiments Lain (25 votes) - 7.80 R.O.D. the TV (18 votes) - 7.78 Bleach: Fade to Black (24 votes) - 7.77 Casshern Sins (20 votes) - 7.75 Nyoro~n Churuya-san (21 votes) - 7.74 s-CRY-ed (35 votes) - 7.74 Midori Days (17 votes) - 7.74 FLCL (78 votes) - 7.73 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (44 votes) - 7.72 Claymore (41 votes) - 7.72 Tweeny Witches (7 votes) - 7.71 Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki (12 votes) - 7.71 Ninja Scroll (20 votes) - 7.68 Voltron (7 votes) - 7.68 Air (32 votes) - 7.65 Karas (25 votes) - 7.63 Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy (8 votes) - 7.63 Toradora! (41 votes) - 7.61 Jigoku Shoujo (11 votes) - 7.59 Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 (19 votes) - 7.58 Elfen Lied (41 votes) - 7.55 Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora (10 votes) - 7.55 Hidamari Sketch (10 votes) - 7.54 Kannagi (39 votes) - 7.54 REC (11 votes) - 7.53 Dragon Ball Z (71 votes) - 7.52 K-ON! (60 votes) - 7.51 Shigofumi (14 votes) - 7.50 Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae (5 votes) - 7.50 Shakugan no Shana (40 votes) - 7.48 Seirei no Moribito (27 votes) - 7.46 Strawberry Panic (11 votes) - 7.45 Pale Cocoon (13 votes) - 7.43 Kaiba (15 votes) - 7.40 Pandora Hearts (10 votes) - 7.40 Mnemosyne (26 votes) - 7.36 Infinite Ryvius (18 votes) - 7.36 School Days (27 votes) - 7.35 Texhnolyze (17 votes) - 7.35 Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (47 votes) - 7.28 Speed Racer (8 votes) - 7.25 Mai-HiME (30 votes) - 7.22 Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (15 votes) - 7.22 Black Cat (20 votes) - 7.21 Peach Girl (7 votes) - 7.21 Wolf's Rain (15 votes) - 7.20 Ghost in the Shell Movie (24 votes) - 7.19 Ichigo Mashimaro (21 votes) - 7.19 Mahoromatic (18 votes) - 7.19 Bleach: Memories of Nobody (45 votes) - 7.17 MD Geist (9 votes) - 7.17 Fruits Basket (25 votes) - 7.16 Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Complete) (58 votes) - 7.13 Blood+ (30 votes) - 7.13 Soul Eater (31 votes) - 7.12 X TV (18 votes) - 7.11 Samurai 7 (17 votes) - 7.09 Mai Otome (13 votes) - 7.08 Sailor Moon (32 votes) - 7.08 Tower of Druaga - Sword of Uruk (9 votes) - 7.08 Chobits (33 votes) - 7.00 Heroic Age (10 votes) - 7.00 Vampire Hunter D (6 votes) - 6.92 Junjou Romantica (11 votes) - 6.91 Dai Mahou Touge (11 votes) - 6.89 Grave of the Fireflies (30 votes) - 6.86 Xam'd: Lost Memories (19 votes) - 6.84 Nanatsuiro Drops (7 votes) - 6.75 Noir (11 votes) - 6.73 Fate/Stay Night (40 votes) - 6.73 Shugo Chara S1 (9 votes) - 6.68 Pokemon (39 votes) - 6.67 Dead Leaves (17 votes) - 6.61 Requiem for the Phantom (16 votes) - 6.53 Special A (8 votes) - 6.50 Maria+Holic (24 votes) - 6.45 To Aru Majutsu no Index (19 votes) - 6.42 Akira (25 votes) - 6.34 Basilisk (17 votes) - 6.32 Bleach (74 votes) - 6.30 Girls Bravo (27 votes) - 6.24 Shuffle! (24 votes) - 6.23 SaiKano (15 votes) - 6.20 RideBack (16 votes) - 6.17 Romeo x Juliet (12 votes) - 6.17 Vampire Knight (9 votes) - 6.14 CANAAN (26 votes) - 6.02 Kanokon (22 votes) - 6.00 Sonic X (27 votes) - 5.91 Digimon Adventure 02 (36 votes) - 5.82 Love Hina (28 votes) - 5.75 Hellsing (28 votes) - 5.68 Maburaho (15 votes) - 5.60 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya 2009 (New Episodes Only) (60 votes) - 5.56 Ikki Tousen (24 votes) - 5.46 Naruto (70 votes) - 5.41 Isshoni Training (24 votes) - 5.38 Chrome Shelled Regios (9 votes) - 5.33 Bleach: DiamondDust Rebellion (41 votes) - 5.14 Umineko no Naku Koro ni (59 votes) - 4.58 Burst Angel (22 votes) - 4.71 Valkyria Chronicles (22 votes) - 4.39 Inu Yasha (73 votes) - 4.23 Super Milk-chan (19 votes) - 3.67 Shingetsutan Tsukihime (34 votes) - 3.22 Devil May Cry (22 votes) - 3.09 Ninja Scroll TV (5 votes) - 2.00 Reign: The Conqueror (27 votes) - 1.24Eiken (19 votes) - 1.08 Category:Rating Topic